mollyofdenalifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly: Defenders of the Publicverse/Notable Facts
Here are some things you might want to know about the MODFS crossover movie special, Molly: Defenders of the Publicverse. Trivia * the whole reason why Pinky turned evil (just for this story) was because she felt hurt and rejected that hardly anyone watched her show and were into other shows, making her want to get revenge on those people from them and force viewers to watch her show. But she later learned that it was not ok to do what she did and learned that it’s ok to feel upset too, and Apologizes to everyone and turns good again. * “Canceltown” is the name of a place where characters come to reside primarily after their show gets canceled. Some are actually sent there because they were actually killed in the real world and are now on canceltown which is like the neatherworld. * This story involves a HUGE crossover. Crossovers are when characters from one franchise meets others from another franchise. * When Molly recruits Luna into the PD, she realizes that the moon should not be falling out of the sky but doesn’t know why it has to stay until later on. * The movie was originally intended to be a series, but was later adapted into a feature film for MODFS * The Publicverse was originally intended to include PBS characters, but now Nick, CN, Disney, anime, and other characters are in it. * The Master Defenders got their name from the Master Builders from The LEGO Movie. * There have been 2 evil groups, one in the 90s-2000s (consisting of Caillou, the Teletubbies, Boohbah, and Jay Jay the Jet Plane), and one in the 2010s (consisting of Pinky, Daniel Tiger and Talking Ginger, the Cat in the Hat, and the Cyberchase gang, along with the Problem Solverz, Pickle and Peanut, and the Breadwinners (the 3 most infamous shows from CN, Disney, and Nick)). * Matt, Inez, Jackie, and Digit from Cyberchase used to be part of the Klassix, but they were brainwashed by Pinky and converted to Flash animation. The Arthur characters were also converted to Flash animation, but they weren't brainwashed. At the end of the special, the Cybersquad rejoined the Klassix and converted back to traditional animation. * Daniel was the only evil person from the Neighborhood of Make Believe as he was brainwashed by Pinky. However, his friends and the PD turned him back to normal. * Likewise, the Cat in the Hat was the only evil person from his dimension. Nick, Sally, and the others brought him back to normal. * Shows distributed by American Public Television were not included, as they technically didn't count as PBS shows, except for The Big Comfy Couch, which was the most popular show from APT. * Back in the day, Caillou, the Teletubbies, Jay Jay, and the Boohbahs tried to convince Barney to join them, but he refused. * For all the trouble they have caused, Caillou, the Teletubbies, Jay Jay, and the Boohbahs were sent to a detention center. They have all reformed, but Pinky didn't know this. She uncovered a journal that Caillou buried that details his evil plots. * at the end of the movie, Molly suddenly realizes (long after everyone else) that Luna the Moon falling out of orbit into earth is a threat to the earth because of the effects of out of control weather and tides which would kill them, and Molly remarks that now, one nightmare is over and another has begun. ** This becomes the main plot for the sequel of the movie.